


[龙獒]Battle Symphony

by Autism



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autism/pseuds/Autism





	[龙獒]Battle Symphony

警局会议室。

“这是此次的目标人物，性别男Alpha，一个职业押运人。我们跟踪了半年的A集团，就是通过他来和境外毒源联系的。根据线人之前传回来的消息，我们需要的信息，就储存在他随身的这部手机里。”  
“他行事非常谨慎，出入大多在人口稠密的地方。还有他的手机，用的是视网膜解锁，目前还没有办法破解。可留给我们的时间，只有半个月了。”  
“视网膜…有可能下药吗？”张继科托着下巴看着投影上的照片，若有所思。  
“…难。我们不能打草惊蛇，要让目标醒来后还能毫无察觉地继续派送物件，你有什么想法？”  
“他定期会去这家gay吧，挑个年轻的男性omega过一夜。”张继科翻阅手上资料的动作一顿，圈出一张照片，把档案重新扔回桌上，眼神中透露出些势在必得的意味，“我有一个计划。”

其他人陆陆续续离开了会议室，张继科起身，被一把拽住手腕。  
“你疯了吗？”马龙面色冷峻，沉声开口。  
“我会先吃好中和剂，再伪装成omega。不是真发情，不会出事的。”张继科理解马龙的担心，出言宽慰。可马龙不为所动。  
“你搞清楚没有？这是一个职业押运人。他身上，是带私枪的！”  
“你什么意思？不相信我？”张继科也有些恼了，眼神微冷，“我以为龙队很清楚身为队长的职责。”  
“队长的职责不仅是要带领队伍完成任务，还有看好每一个队员！”  
“那敢问马龙队长，你是看好小雨了，还是有了更好的方法？”  
马龙无言以对。张继科冷哼一声径直转身出门。  
“我们没时间了。这窝毒匪，我必须端。”

走出会议室，张继科冷静下来。  
回想起刚才说出的话，张继科有些懊悔。  
小雨伤痕累累出现在警局门口的那个场景，是所有人心中难以释怀的伤痕。  
而马龙——他的队长，他的战友，他的伴侣，队里唯一一个知道他omega身份的人。这么多年的相处，对彼此的性格早已知根知底。  
作为队长，马龙心里的负罪感本来就很重，自己还拿这件事去刺激他……但话已出口，轴如张继科又怎么拉得下脸去跟人示好。所幸马龙之后也没再出来阻挠过张继科的计划。  
等任务结束后再好好哄人，张继科这么想着，虽然仍有些心虚却也坦然了起来。

一个星期后。  
张继科斜倚着吧台，嘴里叼着根烟，手边放了个打火机。  
他今天穿了件版型极好的白衬衫，恰到好处地凸显出他的窄腰翘臀，解开了三粒扣子隐约能看见漂亮的锁骨，喷在耳后的omega香水散发着清香。  
人群中的张继科实在太耀眼了，坐下来才十分钟，他已经婉拒了四五个前来搭讪的alpha了。  
“他要真是个omega，那真是祸害苍生啊……”  
坐在监听车里的许昕，看热闹不嫌事儿大地摇头故作深沉地叹息，身旁的马龙已经黑了脸，抬手往许昕脑门上来了一记。  
“专心点。”

一只手按上了吧台上的打火机，张继科稍有不耐地想要拒绝，一抬头看到了目标人物的脸，话堪堪卡在口边愣在当场。  
自我感觉良好的目标人物显然以为眼前这个小o被自己惊艳到了。他观察了这个omega有一会儿了，气质好，品味高，很符合自己的审美，再完美不过的一夜情对象了。  
男人微笑着替张继科点上烟，举手投足间试图展现出自己的绅士风度。  
“请问我有这个荣幸，邀这位美人共度一夜吗？”  
张继科被这个称呼惊得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，在心底翻了个白眼。面上还是波澜不惊地瞥眼男人，淡淡开口。  
“不标记。”  
“谨听教令。”语音刚落，一只极具攻击性地手就抚上了他的腰侧揉捏摩挲。  
张继科被男人的信息素包裹着艰难起身，已有些气息不稳，股缝间有少许体液涌出。  
他的发情期本就快到了，被男人的信息素一激，更隐隐有提前开始的征兆。不同于和马龙说的那样，他没有吃中和剂。他对自己的身体有信心，也不允许任何有可能影响行动的因素存在。  
张继科靠进身旁男人的怀里，紧接着响起布料摩擦的声响与男人的惊叹。  
“嚯，宝贝儿，你已经湿成这样了吗？发情期第一天？”

监听车里。  
“啧，真色情。”许昕咋舌，“科子怎么弄得这手？”  
一旁的马龙眉峰紧锁，强压下冲进去把目标人物打晕的冲动，攥紧了手中的监听器，指关节因用力过度而微微发白。  
张继科，你可真行。

此时此刻的张继科正身处水深火热之中，压根无暇顾及监听器的那头是怎样一番景象。  
纵然训练时再厉害，这发情期的第一天也没法像平时那般生龙活虎。  
张继科强忍不适半倚着身旁的目标人物，佯装要靠借力才能跌跌撞撞地向前走，一边又要防着在走廊里被男人强办了，两人推推搡搡向房间走去。  
砰——  
宾馆的房门被大力合上。  
下一秒张继科就被男人摁在门板上疯狂舔舐啃咬。  
火热的宽大手掌包裹住挺翘臀瓣，隔着西装裤大力揉捏。顺着腰际一路往上，游走过饱满的肌肉四处煽风点火。  
张继科知道他在搜自己的身。  
恍若未察地乖顺仰头，堪堪露出一截脆弱颈部，闭上眼予取予夺。细密狭长的睫毛微颤，加之其omega的身份，更令他显得颇为无害。  
男人当真放下了戒备心，手下动作愈发肆意妄为起来。  
张继科不动声色地推开人，眨眨眼伏在男人耳畔。  
“我想，先喝一杯？”

酒红色的液体随着手腕的晃动在杯中摇曳，目标人物饶有兴致地看着张继科开瓶、醒酒，却毫无举杯的打算。  
张继科稍稍眯起眼，抬腕轻呷一口含在口中，跨坐到那双腿上，拉起人领带一角居高临下俯视他，暗示的意味不言而喻。  
男人果不其然中了招，扣住张继科的后脑狠狠吻上去侵略撕咬，酒液在唇齿间过渡。

男人眼前一阵恍惚，意识模糊地向后仰靠在沙发上。  
药效时间很短，张继科飞快从男人兜里抽出手机，解锁、备份进自己的手机，再放回原位，轻轻敲击袖扣发出信号。完成这一整套动作，前后不过半分钟的时间。重新跨坐到男人腿上，张继科伏在人肩上轻咬耳垂含糊开口唤醒。  
“专心点呀。”  
耳边是湿热的触感与性感的气声，男人从恍惚中缓缓清醒，来不及多作思考，就被人委委屈屈的语调撩拨得血液倒灌。  
“噢，不好意思我的小美人，你太迷人了。”

半分钟后，门外火警如约响起。两的服务生模样的人匆匆进来，请他们撤离。  
不疑有他，被打断的两人跟着服务生离开了。  
显然被搅了兴致，张继科拒绝了男人继续共度春宵的建议，转身离去。

走过一个街角，张继科终于支撑不住，伏着墙壁才勉强站稳。一辆黑色汽车从路口驶来，一个急刹车停在张继科眼前。车窗摇下，露出熟悉的脸庞。  
“上车。”马龙冷冷开口。  
张继科从善如流地上了车。

一路上，马龙都没有再给过后座的人一个多余的眼神。  
回到公寓，心知自己有错在先，张继科异常乖巧地任由马龙把自己丢到床上、双手拷在身后，双眼写满了不安瞅着人小心翼翼地开口。  
“龙仔…我知错了。”  
知道个屁。  
马龙一眼就看穿了他那点委曲求全的小伎俩，面无表情径直转身出了门。

眼见着人出去半晌了也没个影子，看来是打定主意不理自己了。  
无从发泄的欲火从小腹烧起，很快蔓延至四肢百骸。张继科磨磨蹭蹭地开口，却是罕见的主动服软认错。  
“龙仔，我难受…帮帮我…”  
“龙…我错了，真错了，求你…”  
“求你碰碰我，龙…别丢下我…”

久久得不到回应，房间那头的人渐渐安分下来。没消停一会儿，又隐约有悉悉索索的水声伴随着喘息声传过来。  
不用看就知道张继科在搞什么鬼。马龙在心底冷笑，恍若未闻地继续整理手上的材料。

马龙的信息素收敛得很好，纵然是自家omega发情，也丝毫影响不到他半分。  
除了自己所在的角落在持续不断地制造出一些徒劳无功的声响，整个房间安静得仿佛只剩下他一个人。  
张继科开始慌了。

“龙…我渴…”  
马龙眉头微皱，却也怕人真脱水晕倒了，起身端了杯水向卧室走去。  
视线落到躺在床上哼哼唧唧的人，马龙眼神微暗。  
张继科双眼紧闭侧卧在床上，全身被情欲熏得粉红，泛红的眼角与微颤的睫毛无不彰显着被放置久了的煎熬。张继科难耐地在床单上扭动，磨蹭胸前早已挺立硬起的乳尖。充满了力量的两腿此刻微微并拢，抚慰着身前精神抖擞的小继科。  
棉质内裤半褪在腿根，双肩尽可能地向后打开，两指没入湿润的后穴翻搅，体液随着嫣红穴肉的收缩流出，他的指缝、大腿根部早已一片泥泞，背后的翅膀随着手上抽插的动作一翕一张。

马龙把张继科扶起来，杯子送到他唇边。张继科双唇微张，水从嘴角溢出顺着脖颈流下，积在被勾勒出的形状姣好的锁骨处。  
故意的。  
胆子肥了，还学会色诱了。马龙简直要被他气笑了。  
一个冰凉的金属物什贴上火热的脚踝，下一秒右脚就被锢在床尾。张继科不敢置信地瞪大双眼，紧紧盯着正握着他左脚踝，慢条斯理把他翻了个身的罪魁祸首。  
“拗造型真是太辛苦了，张警官还是好好休息吧。”瞥了眼被咬出明显牙痕的唇瓣，马龙淡淡开口。  
“张警官不会还要我教你怎么喝水吧？”

双手被拷到了身前，张继科整个人被摆成跪趴的姿势，四肢被彻底限制了行动。双腿大开无法合拢，无从抚慰的阴茎胀得发紫挺在腹前。  
晶莹粘稠的肠液从肛口源源不断地涌出，顺着腿根、柱身滴在床单上，饱满囊袋被淋得湿漉漉的。  
太久没有得到抒解，全身细胞都疯狂叫嚣着情欲，张继科感觉自己的忍耐力已经到了极限。  
门被关上的声响异常清晰，心底残存的丝丝希望随之被堵在门外。  
马龙又走了。

静谧的深夜，被抛下的发情期，不安与委屈倏地涌上心头，瞬间占据了他的全部心神。  
眼睛一眨，泪水控制不住地涌了出来。像是彻底失了底线，张继科瘫软在床褥上，小声呜咽着，任由身下枕套迅速吸干泪液。  
就一会儿，一会儿就好。张继科在心底对自己这么说着。  
就让我哭一小会儿。  
压抑了许久的情绪在这一瞬间爆发出来。  
这么多年来，生人的质疑，熟人的惋惜，无一不重重锤在他心上。他渴望证明自我，这是支撑他一路走来的唯一信念。他明明做到了啊，明明达到了所有人的要求和期望，为什么……  
被强力抑制着的抽噎声时断时续，泪水却好似怎么也流不干。  
张继科彻底崩溃了。

身后传来一声叹息。  
张继科全身一僵，手忙脚乱地撑着发软的四肢试图爬起来，牵动着四肢上的锁链随之叮当作响。  
马龙还没走。这个念头占据了他的全部想法。从惊喜，到委屈、生气，张继科脑子里乱哄哄的。  
这个人陪自己走了这么久，难道还不理解我的压力吗？我今天的错有这么不可饶恕吗？任务不是完成了吗，人也毫发无损回来了啊。  
张继科越想越生气。

渴望了一整晚的手掌终于抚上滚烫肌肤，可张继科倔脾气上来了，强忍住贴近人的欲望，垂着头一动不动。  
感受到手下紧绷的肌肉，马龙轻叹一口气。  
张继科的发情期和他这个人一样，进状态慢。但熬了这么久，怎么也该熟透烂透了。到这时候还在强撑着，自家omega这是在闹情绪了。  
但规矩还是要做的。

“都出这么多水了，怎么还有力气哭。”  
叹息着拭去人眼角残余的泪液，马龙解开裤链，不受束缚的阴茎瞬间弹出来，粗糙虎口掐着腰身对准湿润穴口一插到底。  
酥痒了许久的炽热肠壁迅速缠上了硬挺性器，一个劲儿地收缩吞咽。张继科气极，暗骂自己不争气。

“嗝。”  
大概是岔了气，在悄无声息的房间里显得格外清脆响亮。  
马龙的怒气早在听到人微弱的啜泣时消散了大半，此刻更是彻底松动。身躯一颤，花了全身力气才把即将脱口而出的笑声憋回去，急忙抽出阴茎起身去给张继科倒热水。  
张继科耳尖早已通红，被深埋在身体内部的性器一顶，更是又羞又气。  
马龙回到房间，满脸笑意地把埋进枕头里快把自己憋死的人捞起来，张继科悲愤交加地喝着热水。

“缓过来了？那我可继续了。”


End file.
